


The Befouling Of An Elder

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Charmed Collection [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Arguing, Evil Plans, M/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Working with Cole to bring the Elders down was genius idea. Getting to sleep with him is just a huge bonus.





	The Befouling Of An Elder

“And where have you been off to this time?”

You sighed exaggeratedly, turning around with a strained smile.

“Enjoying the polluted air of the human world. Why?”

The Elder stepped forward-eyes boring into yours as his breath hit your face.

“I’m watching you, y/n”.

Rolling your eyes, you shoved his chest hard, a few of the other Elders turning to see the commotion.

“If you’re gonna keep an eye on me-learn what a mint is. Cos your breath stinks like shit”, you sneered.

His eyes widened, jaw clenched as he took a step toward you.

But before anything could happen, another Elder stepped in between you.

“You will not do this here. There will be no fighting in the Heavens”, she whispered.

“It is him! He smells of…of demon!”

All emotion left your face-the Elders staring at the blank expression-a sense of fear washing over them.

“You should learn to control your words before accusing me of such things. I have been an Elder far longer than you. You do not want to cross me”, you warned, the threat in your words obvious.

He said nothing more, gulping as your presence seemed to grow, before letting out a sigh of relief when you orbed away.

“Y’know-for a demon, you sure do summon me a little too often”, you pointed out, crossing your arms and smirking.

Cole chuckled, taking a step and leaning closer.

“And for an Elder, you sure do visit me a little too often”.

Without warning, he slammed his lips onto yours, arms wrapping around your waist as he pulled you closer, your hands landing on his chest, tongue sliding into his mouth.

The kiss was desperate and needy-the taboo of an Elder sleeping with a demon only fuelling your lust

He lifted you, your legs locking behind his waist as he carried you to the slab of stone he used as a table.

Cole trapped you beneath his body, grinding his hard cock against your asshole, the layers of clothes only getting in the way.

“We’re supposed to be talking about our plan”, you muttered, letting out a whine when he nibbled on your ear, tongue laving over it as he lifted your robes.

“You let us into the Heavens. We kill the Elders. And then we rule the Underworld and the Heavens together. Done”, he mumbled, a hand wrapping around your cock as he began pumping it.

“Cole-seriously…we need to talk about this”, you panted.

He didn’t listen to anything you were saying, unzipping his fly with his free hand and pulling his cock out, already rock hard, precum beading at the heated tip.

“And we will. After you let me befoul the purity of an Elder”.

At those words-all thoughts of anything but this man inside you flew away, a smirk painted on your face as you pulled his head down, biting on his lip as he slid inside you-the sensation of this demon infecting you with his evil better than anything you’d felt.

After all, you’d long since realized you were fighting the battle of Good and Evil on the wrong side.

And with Cole by your side, you’d reshape the world into whatever you saw fit.

But that would have to wait until after he was done filling you with his demon seed.


End file.
